Terrible Things
by SerpentEmpress
Summary: After the war Effie moves to District twelve and encounters Haymitch * hayffie * Post mockingjay
1. The arrival

I walked through the victors village which was covered in a blanket of snow I heard every crunch beneath my feet and beside me was a little boy,my son. He was full of life and happiness I was thankful that he didn't grow up in the world where I did,where there was full of sorrow and darkness. I would dread the day he found out about the games and I would be more heartbroken if he found out I participated in it but one day I will have to tell him but that would also be the day where his innocence would be lost,when the light in his sparkling blue eyes would fade and Whenever I looked into his shimmering blue eyes all I could think of is his mother...

***1 year after mockingjay***

It was over the war was finally over but I don't feel any different all my anger is still here inside me I feel like theres a void I can never fill and the only thing I can do to forget about it was to drink and drink and drink it didnt help me though but sometimes I would get so drunk I would forget everything that went on around me and at those times I felt...happy well not really its like my version of happy after I won the games I have never been happy I lost everyone I loved My mother,my father,my siblings and maysilee... The only thing that stops me from hanging myself is Katniss and Peeta they're like my children.

My head was pounding I kept on falling all over the place my vision was fuzzy suddenly the doorbell rang and I was quite shocked no one had visited me in weeks and the only ones who would usually visit me was Katniss and Peeta but they were too busy with their own lives. I walked over to the door and slowly turned the door knob and when I opened the door there was a woman with an expensive looking fur coat,blonde hair and beautiful mesmerizing blue eyes. She looked a little bit familiar but I just can't guess who she is.

''Well hello Haymitch'' she was from the capitol I knew because of her accent but I still don't know who she is.

''emm who are you?'' she had this weird look on her face which looked like she was telling me that I should know her.

''Its Effie silly remember District 12 escort you can't possibly forget me we worked together for years and years or has the alcohol infected your brain...well it already has but I guess now its just worst because now you can't even remember me'' she laughed after that remark but I was quite surprised it was Effie the Effie that I knew was annoying,caked with makeup and her clothes were so colourful my eyes would burn this Effie had no makeup and no wig and was only wearing a brown fur coat no extravagant jewels even though I would never say it out loud she looked good this way. I knew what would come after that sentence it was going to be about the smell of my house and I didn't have time to be lectured so I did what I knew would be best I shut the door in her face.

''Haymitch HAYMITCH'' she knocked on the window and I walked over to my kitchen counter laughing the whole way through she looked like she was really interested to talk to me but who cares I spent about 20 years with the woman and all she could talk about was my bad manners and her stupid makeup. I got myself some more wine and sat there for the rest of the day and when I was finally too drunk I fell to the floor passed out and I knew how the next morning would be, me on the floor with a serious hangover vomiting everywhere and my head would be pounding. and when I got up the next morning I was right this happened almost every morning.

That evening I found out I had no beer left and I was so pissed I started throwing bottles at the wall and the glass would shatter instantly I was pissed because I had to go out again I had to go out and...socialize that thought made me shudder the only people I wanted to socialize with was the people I actually liked and had an obligation to talk to. I went out the door and the cold air stung me the moment I stepped outside. I hated the cold. I hated winter,I hated summer, I hated Spring,I hated Autumn I hated every wretched bloody season there is all I want is to be inside my house drinking for eternity.

As I walked through the victors village in the distance I saw a figure as I walked close and closer to the gate it began to be clear who it was Effie. I tried to pretend to be invisible for the wonderful chance that she wouldn't notice me...But she did.

''Hayyymitchhhh'' she ran over to me and give me a peck on both my cheeks like the socialites do in the capitol.

''well...helloo...Effie what are you still doing here shouldn't you be in the capitol''

''no silly didn't Katniss tell you I moved here to District 12..I..I couldn't handle living in the capitol anymore after..my...imprisonment...'' she looked down on the ground great now I just feel fucking guilty for shutting the door on her face.

''oh where do you live here now?'' oh god I would be so fucking pissed if she got the house next to mine.

''the house across yours'' she answered I didn't get pissed and I didn't lash out but how could she the village was for victors only.

''how I thought this village was open to victors only?'' I had a weird confused look on my face

''If you haven't heard victors village is now open to people who can afford to live here and of course I can afford it so I moved here it took a lot of deciding whether to live in District 4 or here but I eventually chose here'' she gave me this smile I have never seen before it looked so genuine and her without makeup is just so strange to me its like me without beer or wine.

''oh haven't watched the news in a while well where you of to?'' she seemed so different to me its like after her imprisonment she turned into a completely different person well of course her pride was still there and she was still quite annoying

''the market I got to buy some groceries'' a sudden wind came and her hair whipped through the air it would be so hard for me to admit out loud but damn she was beautiful.

''Oh I'm off to go there too'' it was so freaking cold I could see my breath.

''wanna walk together'' all of a sudden she grabbed my hand this interaction was so foreign to me especially because she was a woman. I pondered for a minute if I should or I shouldn't but ah well fuck it

''ehmmm sure why not'' I answered back

''yay come one lets go'' she dragged me and I nearly slipped that woman tsk tsk always in a hurry.


	2. Strawberries and Ice cream

When we got to the market it was very very busy everyone was running around the kids were playing everyone was getting ready for christmas.

''What are you looking for?'' she asked me at first I didn't hear her question because I was to busy looking for some booze until she waved her hand in front of my face and repeated the question.

''oh..um...strawberries'' I said the first word that popped in my mind and I don't understand why I had to lie this was Effie for goodness sake she knew I liked to drink but why couldn't I just tell her the truth.

''Strawberries huh yeh sure...trying to act like a decent man are you? haha'' she laughed I was quite annoyed but eventually got over it me and Effie have been bickering for 20 years I'm quite used to her insults by now.

''Oh look over there lets get some oranges'' She pointed over to the fruit stand where there were all kinds of different fruits kiwis,bananas and strawberries.

''can I have 6 oranges please'' she told the woman at the fruit stand ''oh and by the way Haymitch the stawberries are running out fast you better get some before they're all gone'' she gave me a teasing smirk and there was no way I was gonna let her win in this neverending game we played.

''1 box of strawberries please'' I gave her a sickly sweet smile ''told you I wanted some strawberries,sweetheart''

''well played'' she remarked back

Half an hour later after a lot of bickering and groceries.

We finally came out of the market and started walking down the streets suddenly an ice cream truck came.

''who in the right mind would eat ice cream in weather like this'' I retorted

''me'' she gave me a shrug and a smile and for the first time in forever I found this quite...cute because she could express her individuality. she went over to the ice cream truck and got one ice cream.

''make that 2 ice creams please'' she laughed after I told her I wanted one too but this is the first time I ever heard her laugh like that it isn't the fake capitol laugh it was...genuine.

''hah I thought you said that no one in the right mind would buy ice-cream in this weather''

''well,Sweetheart I change my mind''

we started to walk each step I could hear a crunch because of the snow beneath our feet.

''Hey look theres a bench lets sit there for a few minutes I'm quite exhausted'' she pointed at the snow covered bench about 7 metres away from us I wiped the snow off of it and there was a sudden pause all we could hear was the wind and the people around us we didn't really know what to talk about anymore

''well well look at us eating ice cream in the freezing snow'' finally she broke the silence. I just sat there not knowing what to say next thing I know she shoved her ice cream in my face and she laughed hysterically I was surprised this wasn't like the Effie Trinket I knew at all but to get back at her I shoved my Ice cream in her face as well next thing I know we're having a huge snowball fight in the middle of the street.


	3. Roses and a kiss

I catapulted snow ball after snow ball at her she was fast at running but I was also good at aiming and I got slightly bored so instead I chased after her she was quite a fast runner we went around in circles for a while but I finally got her I grabbed her from the back and spun her around 2 times I tickled her to the ground

''hhahahha Haymitch stop stop it hahha I can't breath help me up'' I offered her my hand and pulled her up she wiped off the snow from her coat I couldn't stop laughing at the high pitched screech she gave when I spun her around she sounded like a 5 year old girl. We started walking again suddenly a man with roses came up to us.

''wanna buy some roses for your lovely lady'' he offered I was quite shocked we didn't look like a couple at all and I couldn't help but laugh

''hahhahha me and her you have got to be kidding me hahhaa you totally have the wrong idea'' I couldn't stop laughing my jaw was starting to ache Effie laughed with me

''puh-lease me with him not in a million years hahaha'' she answered back to the old man

''hmmmm I really believe and I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with each other your eyes are shimmering and your faces are glowing'' when he said that we laughed even harder.

''I tell you what if I buy one of those roses will you go away'' I offered him by now me and Effie were in stitches from laughing

''5 coins please'' I took 5 coins out of my pocket and handed it over to the man and handed the roses over to Effie

''Roses for malady'' I gave a bow just likes in those old fashion movies we still couldn't stop laughing and snickering.

We started to walk home together and suddenly I noticed in the corner of the street there was a bar and I pondered for a moment whether I should go in or not after a couple of minutes debating with myself I decided what the heck why not

''Hey Eff can we go in the bar for a min just gotta get some beer my 6 month stock ran out''

''hah I knew it Haymitch Abernathy wouldn't get out of his home unless he ran out of his most precious stuff btw when did you buy your 6 month stock 2 weeks ago'' she laughed by herself at her joke she thought that my drinking problem was only for my amusement well its not.

When we stepped foot into the bar Effie already started complaining about the stench of alcohol.

''I'm here for my 6 month stock,alex'' I told alex,the local bartender of the seam

''on the way haymitch'' he answered back

''ugh is this your hangout it stinks here and full of useless drunks'' she complained now shes starting to sound like the Effie I always knew.

''which is also the reason I hang out here I'm just like them except I won the games,princess'' I gave her a smirk but she didn't know what to say back so she just gave me a snort.

When Alex finally handed me over the boxes of liquor Effie walked as fast as she could outside we started to walk home finally and this time I wanted to make sure no more stops since I have been absolutely exhausted.

''so...hows the past year been for ya,sweetheart?''

''good I guess I spent months trying to find a home I wanted to be far away from the capitol as possible''

''Effie...what did they do to you while you were imprisoned?...'' at first I didn't want to ask but I couldn't stop being so curious

''Haymitch...I don't really wanna talk about it...'' she looked at the ground I knew I made her upset but I had to let her know that she could trust me.

''Eff you can trust me you know'' I squeezed her hand and she looked up at my face and looked in to my eyes

''They tortured me...they electrocuted me and whipped me for information...I was miserable there...I felt hopeless...'' there was a long pause for a while

''They're dead now and if I would've gotten the chance I would've killed them myself for doing that to you'' she smiled at me

''thank you...Haymitch...oh haha I didn't even notice we're right in front of my house...well...goodbye..'' we looked at each other face to face there was tension building up between us I could feel it

''goodbye sweetheart'' I gave her a peck on her forehead as a sign of well...friendship I guess but something inside me was saying it was much more than friendship...


End file.
